


Letters and Cinnabons

by Violet_Scarelli



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Scarelli/pseuds/Violet_Scarelli
Summary: Just a little bit of adorable Fierrochase fluff I wrote in a day or so.





	Letters and Cinnabons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fluffy story, so PLEASE tell me what you think!

I yawned groggily. _Ho-hum, another day of eternity._ I was stuck as a guest of Hotel Valhalla for the rest of my afterlife or whatever. However, that did not mean I was bored. Most of the time. After attempting to get up and ending up face-down on the floor, with my butt in the air, I was grateful that I had an eternity, because, yes, that is usually how long it takes me to get up.

After an eternity and a few more minutes, I was dressed, showered, fed, and ready to start the day. _Let’s do this, Magnus! Another day of dying over and over again! Yay!_ Then I actually woke up, and ended up in a chair, just sort of staring at the fire. _C’mon! It’ll be fun!_ Said my brain. _Shut up, brain._ I talk to my brain a lot. Not much else to do around here, besides die.

 

As I walked out the door, a familiar face greeted me. “Hey, Sam.” I grinned.

“Hey, Magnus.” Sam looked… cagey, somehow.

This could have possibly been offensive, as she was a Valkyrie and they could turn into swans. Putting that aside, I continued my chat. “Something up?”

“No…”

The look on her face told me otherwise. “C’mon, Sam. Something is up.”

She shuffled. “Well… I’m supposed to give you this.” She held out an envelope.

 

 _Ooh! An envelope! It’s totally not a trap, or a prank!_ There goes my brain again. Nevertheless, I took it.

“Thanks, Sa-” I looked up, and she was gone. Wow. What a friend. I took the totally-safe envelope back to my room to open it. Using one of the handy Hotel Valhalla-branded letter openers, I slit it open. No bomb, no poison, no fist-on-a-spring. Just a letter. Phew. I pulled it out, unfolded it, and began to read.

 

_Hi, Magnus._

 

_Yeah, I know your name. I know a lot about you. Let’s just make this simple, so you don’t have to fry your tiny brain trying to figure out who would care enough to send you a note. I am indeed a sort-of mystery admirer, in the I-want-to-kiss-you-passionately-and-screw-your-brains-out kind of way. You know me well, and we have met numerous times. If you think your guess is right as to who I am, come down to the food court and shout my favorite colors._

 

_Yours forever,_

_XOXOXOXO_

 

Well then. I already had a guess as to who it was, but I wasn’t really certain, because in reality, this could have come from any of my friends who was harboring a secret crush for me. Lots of those, right? But the mystery admirer said they had favorite colors. That narrowed it a bit. And there’s only one person that I knew that would do something like this. Hmm…

 

A good hour was spent in my room thoughtfully deducting who the mystery person was, making connections and exploring possibilities. I’m kidding. I actually sat around, ate chips, and put it out of my mind for the time being. Eventually, I summoned the energy to get up and actually solve this mystery.

 

I took an elevator to the food court, and walked out into the center, ignoring the tasty smell of Valhallan Cinnabons. Damn those things were good. As I got to the center of the seating area, a single doubt popped up in my head. What if this was just an elaborate prank to make me look stupid? Ignoring that, I took a deep breath, and cast caution to the wind. “PINK AND GREEEN!”

 

For a long moment, nothing happened. _What an idiot I am. I actually fell for this._ Then I was hammered to the ground by something suspiciously pink and green.

 

I barely had time to register that Alex Fierro had somehow fallen on top of me and even less time to be hurt and indignant before I was dragged up by the front of my shirt. A few seconds passed while I stared into his (yeah, I’m pretty sure Alex was a _he_ at the moment) mismatched eyes: amber on the right, brown on the left. Then, without any sort of explanation or even a polite warning, he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

 

Alex had kissed me before, but this was a whole different level of kissing. This was being struck by lightning and eating a Cinnabon at the same time. Actually, I think Alex had just eaten a Cinnabon. Explained the frosting and the cinnamon smell. Still, my entire spine tingled, and when he finally broke away, I legitly felt as if I had been smacked upside the head with Mjolnir. Once the stars and hearts cleared from my vision, I noticed he was crying. _Alex Fierro? Crying? Now that’s unusual._

“You idiot! I didn’t think you were coming… it really took you a whole hour to figure out who sent that letter?”

My brain, being helpful for once, put together the puzzle pieces and realized that Alex actually loved me. Like, a lot.

“Uh… Um… I...” I really could have used some of that magic poetry mead right about then.

“I love you too, you big dope.” Alex kissed me again, this time on the cheek. It left a little smear of tears and Cinnabon frosting, which he licked off, still smiling and with tears leaking out of his eyes. At that moment, I didn’t care about the probably five hundred people watching us, or the fact that Mallory, T.J. and Halfborn were taking photos and exchanging handfuls of red gold (they bet on us kissing? Actually, it’s more likely they bet on my actually figuring it out. Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys!). All that I knew at the moment was Alex. Alex and his soft hair, his beautifully-shaped face, his mismatched eyes, his soft lips that curled into that adorable smirk of his… I leaned over and kissed him again. I hope you got that one on camera, Mallory, because that was the kiss of the afterlifetime.

 

One hour and twenty-seven minutes later, Alex (now a girl for the time being) and I were laying on the couch in my apartment. The hour had been spent in the food court, eating and talking and kissing, and the half hour was spent on the couch, getting to know each other more and cuddling. “So…” I was still new to this whole having-a-significant-other thing, as well as flirting and cuddling, but Alex was already an absolute pro, which wasn’t a surprise at all.

“Yes?” Alex looked up at me, looking fabulous despite her disheveled and partially missing clothes.

“Do you want to do anything, or do you just-”

Alex gently pulled me down and kissed me softly.

“Alright. Stay here it is.” The hours between then and dinner just seemed to melt away.


End file.
